


Changing Tides

by CollaredContracts



Category: Free!
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollaredContracts/pseuds/CollaredContracts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diddle the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tides

Makoto became quite successful after High School, and always felt lucky to an extent when it came to how his life was laid out for him. Shortly after High School, Makoto watched one by one as his friends lead very different lives; Haruka had gone with Rin to work on swimming professionally, and Nagisa and Rei remained in High School for another year, stayed true to the swim club, before deciding to travel the world together before settling down. As for Makoto, he took his passions elsewhere, he became a swimming teacher for young students eager to learn, just like Makoto and his friends used to be. It wasn't until he decided to visit one of Nagisa's and Rei's relay races one month did his life really take an unexpected turn. He found, sitting in the public bleachers, Yamazaki Sousuke, probably there because Nitori or Nagisa invited him, but besides that it was rather odd for Makoto to see him without being by Rin's side. He looked rather lonely, and Makoto didn't mind to get to know the other better, so they sat together as they watched and cheered for their old teammates. Everything happened rather fast for the two of them, feeling the tension and the emotional tug between each other was rather strong, something neither of them have ever experienced before. It could have been for the loneliness that pushed them together in a hot affair that night; Rin was with Haruka, Rei was with Nagisa, it seemed as if everyone already had someone, but that night, Makoto realized that there was only one pair of arms he wanted to be crushed in; Sousuke's. 

They married sometime after Rei's and Nagisa's graduation, and have been going strong for two years. Getting to know Sousuke was rather fun for Makoto, even though he was always an emotional blubber whenever it came to romantic things, but he realized what heart and what drive Sousuke had. Of course, he quickly became over protective about how Sousuke treated his body, considering Sousuke refused to leave swim training even when he hurt his shoulder and back. Sousuke quickly became fond of Makoto despite it, and enjoyed having such a cheerful person to be around that didn't suffocate him. His kindness and patience was beyond Sousuke, but he really was a trophy wife for Sousuke in an aspect. He wasn't willing to let such a beautiful human being not be in his life. Although... there was much more to Makoto that met the eye, and once Sousuke found out about it, they went deeper and deeper into their desires.

 

"Nnn... deeper, Sousuke.." Makoto cried as Sousuke's two fingers pressed knuckle deep into his ass, filming their way through any tightness the other held.   
Sousuke tugged on Makoto's leash, connecting to a slim black leathered collar that was tightly snug around Makoto's throat. "What do you say?" He tested the other, in a firm voice. Makoto squirmed in his position, his knees that were planted on the soft king sized mattress widened for more access, his hands, close to his head that was pressed firmly on the mattress as well, tightened at the sheets as to keep them still, since his Master ordered him not to use his hands for anything. 

"P-Please... Master.." Makoto's voice came out in an exhausted plea. Sousuke gave a slight nod, murmuring a 'good pet' as he shoved his fingers deeper into his ass, receiving a complimented high moan from Makoto. Sousuke slapped at his left ass cheek upon hearing the moan, seeing the redness cover up a good area of the swimmer's ass, which just made Makoto more vocal, his voice more needy than ever. Sousuke glanced at the other's cock, his length dripping at the tip with precum, staining the sheets below him. Makoto's facial expression was more than lewd, his eyes glazed out as he stared back at Sousuke, redness filling his cheeks in an obvious burgundy. It was almost too much for Sousuke, and he was ready to shove balls deep into Makoto's ass, ready to just take him till he cried out for him to stop.

"You're a good pet, aren't you? A good boy that deserves reward," Sousuke leaned down close to Makoto's face as he purred out the words. If Makoto could blush any more darker than he already was, he would. "Nn.. y-yes... yes master," Makoto whined out, pushing his ass higher into the air to encourage Sousuke. It was tempting, so so tempting to Sousuke, but he wanted to play out the rest of the scene.   
Sousuke tugged on the leash firmly, holding it out and pushing Makoto's head down, the sides of Makoto's collar squeezing around Makoto's throat. Makoto gasped out for air, but could only make out a small moan. "Pinch me when you're at your limit, pet. But be truthful," Sousuke warned as he held the leash far out tightly, not leaving Makoto any room to struggle. Makoto's face twisted in pleasure and agony, something that he secretly enjoyed very  much when Sousuke rewarded him with it. He lost his breath, going black for a minute to only come back with more pleasure. That's when Sousuke let go, not even waiting for Makoto to pinch him, he never could let Makoto go any further than 10 seconds, he always got too nervous. "Good pet, good boy." 

Finally, Sousuke pressed his shaft to Makoto's already ready hole, pulling his fingers out and pushing his tip in swiftly. Inch by inch, Sousuke pushed himself deeper and deeper into Makoto, leaving Makoto a blurred moany mess. Makoto pushed his hips higher, wanting more friction, he wanted release so bad at this point and he was willing to say anything just to get it. Which is what Sousuke had just in plan for him.   
"What do you want?" Sousuke slapped at Makoto's full ass, his shaft fully in and ready inside Makoto's tight hole.   
Makoto groaned at the sensation, his eyes squeezing shut at the embarrassment. "I want Master's thick cock to pound into me," He said a little louder than Sousuke expected. Sousuke smirked at that, and did exactly that. He pounded straight into Makoto's ass, feeling as Makoto tried to tighten himself around Sousuke to get more feel of his dick. The more Sousuke aimed against Makoto's prostate, the more Makoto screamed and wailed out. 

In the heat of the moans and the bodies slammed together, the sound of Makoto's ass as it slapped against Sousuke's dick, they both quickly came to their limit, Sousuke didn't even bother to make Makoto ask to come for him, too much at his limit for any more teasing or talking. Makoto came first, yelling out Sousuke's name as white stained the sheets, and right after Sousuke grunted into his last final thrusts into Makoto, releasing into him with force.   
Sousuke fell beside Makoto, pulling the other into his arms. They both kissed lazily, mumbling lazy 'I love you's' to the other.   
Yes, you could say that Makoto never expected his life to be like this. It was so much better than he expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my first ever published work! Cheers!  
> I thought it'd be appropriate to use someone's favorite ship, I hope I get some gratitude from that someone~  
> Also, this was mean't to be short and sweet. Sorry if it feels rushed.


End file.
